Bridgette gets some
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Total Drama's Bridgette makes love with every male contestant on total drama except Alejandro i do not want Alejandro no exceptions. Anyway...read/review please and Bridgette is not a slut and Bridgette will not get pregnant and it's not for the faint of heart...you have been warned
1. Parings and Orgies

Bridgette gets some

Here are the Pairings.

1. Bridgette/Cody

2. Bridgette/Owen

3. Bridgette/Noah

4. Bridgette/Ezekiel

5. Bridgette/Tyler

6. Bridgette/Mike

7. Bridgette/Brick

8. Bridgette/Scott

9. Bridgette/Trent

10. Bridgette/Duncan

11. Bridgette/Cameron

12. Bridgette/Lightning

13. Bridgette/DJ

14. Bridgette/Harold

15. Bridgette/Justin

16. Bridgette/Sam

17. Bridgette/Geoff

18. Bridgette/B

19. Bridgette/Chris McLean

20. Chef Hatchet

And now here are the orgies

Bridgette/Geoff/Zeke

Bridgette/Trent/Duncan

Bridgette/Tyler/Zeke/Cody

Bridgette/Chris McLean/Chef

Mike/Bridgette/Scott

Lightning/Bridgette

Bridgette/Tyler/Harold

Harold/Bridgette/Duncan

Bridgette/Geoff/Duncan

Bridgette/Geoff/Justin

Bridgette/Geoff/Harold

Bridgette/Cody/Noah

Bridgette/Cody/Harold/Noah

Bridgette/Harold/Cody/Justin/Trent

And in the finale Bridgette gets in a gangbang with every male.

And the first paring is…Bridgette and Noah, read and review


	2. Bridgette and Noah

Bridgette and Noah

As Noah gazed at Bridgette undressing through a hole in the restroom, he could not help wonder what would it be like to be with her.

As Bridgette walked into the shower Noah leaned in closer, hoping that nobody came around. As she soaped up her body, he watched as the suds ran down her human body, from her C cup boobs down to her flat stomach, down to her private area.  
He pulled out his pecker out of his pants, masturbating to what he was seeing.

When Bridgette got the soap out off of her body, she ran her hands down to her vagina. She slowly put one finger into herself, and then added a second.

Noah started to feel his climax coming quick. As Bridgette added a third finger, Noah came with a grunt, his cum spewing onto the wall of the bathroom. He quickly shoved his penis back into his pants and headed back to his cabin.

Bridgette came out of the bathroom and just briefly saw Noah's shoes. She smiled, knowing that the high IQ boy had been watching. Then and there, she decided she must have him.

The next morning as everybody went to eat breakfast, Bridgette grabbed Noah and pulled him away from everybody. She dragged him to the beach. She slammed him onto the sand below. Noah got scared to death.

"Look, Noah…I know you were watching me while I showered last night." Bridgette said to Noah.

"Oh god, what are you going to do?" Noah said nervously.

"This" she said as she leaned in quickly and gave him a kiss, her tongue forcing itself into his mouth. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm. When they broke for air, they stared at each other into each other's eyes. Bridgette reached out and took off his sweater vest and then his regular shirt revealing some muscles. She was shocked to see them. Noah caught her staring.

"Oh…I have a gym at home I work out every day after school for about 45 minutes." Noah said to Bridgette as he reached to the bottom of her sweater. He pulled it over her head and tossed it under the dock and he stared at her bra covered boobies.

"You love something that you see?" Bridgette asked him as she reached into the back to unhook her bra.

As her bra fell to the ground, Noah could not believe this was happening.

Bridgette took off her shorts revealing an aqua blue thong. Noah's jaw dropped as Bridgette unzipped his pants revealing boxers and a 9 inch erection.

"Noah can I suck your big bookworm." Bridgette asked Noah.

"Why yes…Bridgette…yes you can suck my little Noah." He said answering her question.

Bridgette strokes the cock and starts licking it. After 2 minutes she starts sucking it very slowly.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM…" Bridgette moaned as the blowjob progressed.

"Oh…shit…Bridgette I'm gonna cum!" Noah screamed as he came.

Noah's cum was inside of Bridgette's mouth.

"Noah please fuck my ass." Bridgette said to Noah showing her ass to him.

"Yes…madam." Noah said as he put his still hard bookworm inside of her ass.

"Ohhhhhhhh…shit are you alright?" Noah asked Bridgette.

"Yeah…I'm fine just go slow for a few minutes." Bridgette said as Noah went slowly for a few minutes.

"Noah…faster please" Bridgette said as Noah went faster.

After Noah increased speed it was hot and spicy.

"Harder! Fuck my ass…Harder!" Bridgette screamed as he was fucking her ass harder this time around.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck…its coming…I'm about to cum!" Noah screamed as he was about to explode inside of her anus.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH" Bridgette screamed as he was about to cum.

"I'm cumming!" Noah screamed.

"Cum inside of me!" Bridgette screamed as well.

"AHHHHHHHH…!"

"OH, NOAH! OHHHH, NOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Both of their screams made Noah's cum shot inside of Bridgette like a geyser several times. As Bridgette slid out of Noah's dick, He collapsed.

After Deep breathing by Noah and Bridgette both of then cleaned up and shared one last French kiss and got dressed and went their separate ways.

Wow…that was interesting alright anyway…um the next pairing is…Bridgette and…Justin! This pairing is dedicated to Charileharperfan88. Dude this one is for you. Read and review.


	3. Bridgette and Justin

Bridgette and Justin

Bridgette and Geoff invited Justin and Heather over for dinner…and they were having hamburger helper cheeseburger style.

After dinner was over Geoff and Heather got in the car and went shopping for their respected lovers.

"So Bridgette…how are you doing?" Justin asked Bridgette.

"Fine…Justin you've been having sex with Heather as of late?" Bridgette asked Justin.

"Um…Yes I have it is so fun have you had sex with Geoff as of late?" Justin asked Bridgette.

"Yeah he is so horny I love it when he does my ass its relaxing and his semen it tastes just like chocolate." Bridgette said answering Justin's question.

"I see anyway…I'm bored and I am sex crazed…you wanna do it with me?"

"Whoa…oh my god…would Geoff be pissed off?" Bridgette asked her.

"Maybe but I asked him already and he's okay with it." Justin said to Bridgette.

"Cool same thing for Heather anyway let's do this thing." Bridgette said to Justin.

Bridgette and Justin walked into Geoff and Bridgette's bedroom and walked onto the bed.

Bridgette and Justin share a French kiss for 15 minutes.

Justin took his shirt off and it showed off the Hawaiian models 6 pack abs to Bridgette.

"Man Justin you are one sexy beast OW!" Bridgette said as she licked his abs. Bridgette sinfully smiled and slowly unzipped his pants revealing a 9 inch erection in his trousers just like crazy.

His Hawaiian cock was meaty like Geoff's but Geoff's was a little bit meatier then Justin's. (No offense to Charlieharperfan88)

"That's right put it in there Bridgette…" Justin said seductively as Bridgette licked his cock. Then 30 seconds later she starts sucking it…slow.

"MMMMMMMM…mmmmmmmmmMMMMMM" Bridgette muffled as she started to deepthroat the cock."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Damn it." Justin said as Bridgette continued to suck that penis it was hung like an elm tree on a hot summer day.

Anyway Bridgette kept on sucking him until he was about to reach his ejaculation part.

"Bridgette…here it comes…I'm cumming!" Justin screamed as he came inside of her mouth and Bridgette was still sucking the dick when he came.

After the blowjob ended Bridgette stood up and took off her khaki skirt luckily she was not wearing any panties at all her pussy was wet from the blowjob...and Bridgette kept her tank top on but she took her bra off revealing 34 CC breasts to Justin like she had with Geoff over the years.

"Justin…fuck my pussy…I want your cock inside of my womb." Bridgette said as she crawled onto Justin's chest.

"Alright you got it I'll do it." Justin said as he went into the cowgirl position.

Justin put his hard cock inside of Bridgette's pink womb and started doing the cowgirl position…Bridgette went up and down because of this.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!...YEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH" Bridgette moaned as she was getting used to having sex with another dude.

"How do you like it?" Justin asked her.

"It's great I love it…and fuck me harder!" Bridgette screamed as a climax was about to happen…or not let's find out monkeys!

"Bridgette I'm about to…I'm gonna!" Justin as he was about to explode.

"NO! Not now…" Bridgette said as he shivered because premature ejaculation was not going to happen on his watch.

"Justin Fuck my ass! Please fuck it so hard please." Bridgette asked Justin as he put his still hard cock inside of Bridgette's ass.

"OHHHHHHHH…YEEEAAAAHHHH" Bridgette said as he started the doggy style.

"How I'm doing so far?" Justin asked her.

"Great now fuck my ass harder!" Bridgette said as he went harder.

His grunts were now monstrous she was used to Geoff having sex with her…not another guy and Justin was used to be fucking Heather not a perky surfer girl named Bridgette.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…It's almost here!" Justin screamed as he was about to hit his climax.

"Shit! I'm cumming! I am going to cum!" Justin screamed as he was about to explode.

"OH! YES! YES!" Bridgette screamed as Justin gave her a few more pumps inside of her ass.

Bridgette waited for his schlong to explode.

Justin started shafting his schlong.

"It's CUMMING! I'm CUMMING! AHHHHHH! YEEAAAHHHH!" Justin said as he came from shafting his dick and large amounts of cum went all over Bridgette's face.

After they both collapsed they cleaned up and Justin went home and Bridgette got a shower in time for Geoff to return home.

Anyway…that was something anyway finally my first orgy will be…Bridgette and Geoff and DJ.


	4. Bridgette and Geoff and DJ

Geoff and Bridgette and DJ

Ahhhhh…Miami Florida…home of 2 time world series champion Miami marlins and home of "The Rock." Bridgette and Geoff are spending 2 weeks in Miami for a vacation and DJ was allowed to come along with Geoff and Bridgette.

Bridgette and Geoff were making out in the hot tub of their Miami hotel.

Bridgette was sporting a bikini while Geoff was sporting swim trunks and DJ was sporting a green Speedo.

While they were in the hot tub Geoff stopped making out.

"Bridgette I gotta go get something from our room I'll be right back alright?" Geoff said as he left.

"Kay Geoffy. Me and DJ will be here." Bridgette said as Geoff went up to their room.

After 10 minutes of waiting…Geoff came back with a robe on covering his bulge because he was wearing a black Speedo.

"Kay Bridge I'm back and you guys wanna go to the sauna?" Geoff asked DJ and Bridgette.

"Sure." DJ and Bridgette said at the same time as they walked over to the sauna.

DJ opened the door for DJ.

"Thanks DJ" Both of them said to him.

"You are welcome guys." DJ said before he closed the door.

"So guys what do you wanna do?" DJ asked them.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" Geoff asked DJ.

"Well we can have a threesome?" Bridgette said to DJ and Geoff.

"Wait you mean have sex?" DJ asked Bridgette with a concerned look on his face.

"Hell Yeah DJ you and Geoff can fuck me." Bridgette said to DJ.

"Yeah Dude it's gonna be fun." Geoff said to DJ encouraging him.

"Alright I'll do it now let's get it on!" DJ said as he kissed Bridgette.

DJ and Bridgette started making out and Geoff took off his robe revealing said Speedo.

DJ and Bridgette stopped making out and Bridgette saw Geoff's Speedo.

"Oh my god Geoff you look horny in that…actually the both of you look sexy in your swimsuits and I wanna make love with both of you." Bridgette said has he pulled DJ's Speedo down and started sucking his 11 inch snake while Bridgette was stroking Geoff's cock.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMM…" Bridgette muffled.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Shit! Don't stop Bridgette." DJ said as he was surprised at Bridgette giving him a blowjob.

"I want both cocks in my mouth…please!" Bridgette said as she asked for DJ's and Geoff's hard dicks to be inside of her mouth at the same time.

"Alright anything for you Bridgey bear." Geoff said as he put his cock inside of her mouth right where DJ's large cock is in there.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmMMMMMMM…" She muffled as she had the 2 giant cocks inside of her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH…Bridgette how do you like it?" DJ asked her.

"Its wonderful guys now let me keep sucking" She said as she went back to sucking both of their dicks.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH…Shit DJ dude I am about to explode here!" Geoff said as his climax was about to arrive.

"Same Here Geoff…Hey Bridgette you are a sexy babe…I'm cumming!" DJ said to Bridgette as he was about to explode.

"Hey babe…I'm gonna CUM!" Geoff said when he is about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned and screamed as they both came inside of her mouth.

"That was wonderful guys but I can tell that you guys are still hard…Geoff why don't you go over behind me and fuck my ass while DJ fucks my pussy.

"Okay." Both of them said as DJ put his still hard cock inside of Bridgette's womb while Geoff put his still hard dick inside of her ass.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…That feels great now penetrate me boys." Bridgette said as they started to fuck her.

Their grunts grew monstrous like 2 male lions mating with a female lion.

For about 30 to 60 minutes they are doing well when they are about to climax again.

"Bridge…me and DJ are about to explode again." Geoff said to her.

"That's okay I want the cum inside of me now Geoff fuck my ass a little bit faster and a little bit harder and DJ same thing but for my cunt." Bridgette said to both of them.

After a few more pumps.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them groaned as they came inside of Bridgette's said body parts.

"That was sexy but I want you guys to switch this time that means Geoff will fuck my vagina and DJ will fuck my ass.

"Awesome" Both of them said as Geoff put his still very hard white snake inside of the perky surf girl's womb while DJ puts his black Jamaican snake inside of her ass.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH…GUUUUYYYYYYYSSSSSSSS." Bridgette screamed as both of the cocks penetrated her again.

After the started thrusting her, the grunts started and they grew to be like wolves breeding.

"Harder Boys…Fuck me HARDER!" Bridgette shouted as both of them still penetrated her like there is no tomorrow.

"Bridgette I'm about to cum!" Geoff said to her.

"ME TOO!" DJ shouted to her.

"Geoff…Suck my cock…please…I want your cock I need your cock." Bridgette said as Geoff put his cock inside of her mouth sucking it while stroking DJ's cock.

"Here it comes!" Geoff said to Bridgette who let his cock out of his mouth.

DJ and Geoff started to shaft their cocks at Bridgette's face.

Bridgette closed her eyes and opened her mouth and she dreamed of these 2 men who wanted to have sex with Bridgette and now she gets that wish granted by her lover Geoff and her lover's friend DJ.

"!" Geoff groaned as his cum arrived over Bridgette's mouth and face first.

"!" DJ groaned as he came 45 seconds after Geoff did.

Geoff's cum had been wonderful to Bridgette and so was DJ's she loved both of their semen.

"So guys…What did you think?" Bridgette asked them seductively.

"Well Bridgette as always you get better and better." Geoff said to his lover.

"I thought man that was fun I am glad what he did this." DJ said to both of them.

"Good now we gotta go to bed I am exhausted." Bridgette said to the two lucky men who fucked her.

"Me too" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Me three" DJ said as they walked up to their room.

That was hot and steamy.

The next orgy will be Bridgette and Harold and Duncan. Read and Review.


	5. Bridgette and Harold and Duncan

Bridgette and Harold and Duncan

It was a warm day in Philadelphia Pennsylvania and Harold and Duncan were having an argument in front of a therapist named Bridgette.

After Bridgette and Geoff graduated from high school…Bridgette got a degree in therapy while Geoff got a degree in Education.

Bridgette was seen sporting a black female therapist like outfit

"I See Harold continue…" Bridgette said to Harold.

"Thanks anyway Duncan kept bullying me after college but why would you bully me after all of these years Duncan?" Harold asked him.

"Because you got rid of Courtney" Duncan said to Harold.

"So it was a way of getting back at you for torturing me" Harold said to Duncan.

"You know what? I hate you because you are a nerd." Duncan yelled back at Harold.

Apparently they have argued for 2 hours and Bridgette had seen enough.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE SEEN AND HEARD ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU MORONS!" Bridgette screamed out at the two young men.

"Whoa…I did not know that surfer girl had a temper." Duncan said in shock.

"That happens when you irritate someone." Harold said to Duncan.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She screamed again.

"I'm sorry guys it's just I'm a little bit cranky and I am sexually crazed." Bridgette continued explaining her screaming.

"Oh…I see any way I just fucked Courtney pretty good last night." Duncan said explaining what happened the night before.

"Well I fucked Leshawna last night she was good." Harold said explaining his actions.

"I see you guys wanna fuck me?" Bridgette asked them seductively as she took off her skirt revealing blue panties.

"YES!" Harold and Duncan said as Duncan kissed her.

Bridgette unzipped Duncan's shorts revealing 9 inches of Duncan's dick and Bridgette put her mouth inside of it while doing that she unzipped Harold's pants revealing 11 inches of Nerd cock and stroked it while she was sucking the Juvie's dick.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMMM" She muffled as she started too deep throat him.

"OH…Damn it! I'm cumming!" Duncan said as he climaxed inside of Bridgette's mouth.

"Harold…Part of the therapy for me to suck your dick." Bridgette said to Harold who put his hard dick inside of her mouth.

"Duncan Fuck my ass." Bridgette muffled to Duncan.

Duncan put his hard dick inside of Bridgette's anus.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Harold moaned as his hard pecker was inside of Bridgette's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmMMMMMMMM…" Bridgette muffled as Bridgette started to deep throat his nerdy cock.

"Holy Steamroller this is amazing…Bridgette don't stop." Harold said as he grabbed Bridgette's head and bobbed it up and down.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…Bridgette this is awesome shit…" Duncan said as he grabbed her hips.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…fuck me…fuck me…haaaaaarrrrrrrrddddddd!" Bridgette moaned and screamed as she was being penetrated by two enemies of each other.

"Bridgette me and Duncan are cumming Ohhhhhhh, GOSH!" Harold screamed as he was going to climax.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, don't cum yet." Bridgette said to prevent the two men from pre mature ejaculation.

"Anyway now boys the next part of therapy is this…I want you Duncan too fuck my ass and you Harold to fuck my cunt." Bridgette said to Harold as he put his hard penis inside of her vagina.

Duncan and Harold start penetrating her at both ends.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…Yeeeeeeeeeaaaahhhhhh." Bridgette moaned as 2 men are penetrating her.

Harold and Duncan's grunts grew monstrous…like tigers on the hunt.

"How do you like us so far?" Harold asked Bridgette.

"You guys are awesome…" Bridgette answered his question.

"Well Harold for a couple of fuckers you are pretty good." Duncan said to Harold.

"Well I appreciate it." Harold said to Duncan.

"HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" Bridgette screamed as she was still being penetrated.

You can hear the 2 guy's balls slapping against her body like crazy.

"OH GOD! I'm cumming AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed as he came inside of her womb.

"ME TOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan screamed as he came inside of her ass.

After both of them came inside of Bridgette…Bridgette kissed Harold and then Duncan.

"Duncan you can fuck my pussy while Harold your cock will be stroked by me." Bridgette said as she got down to her back and spread her legs for Duncan to fuck Bridgette's clit.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmmMMMMMMM" Bridgette muffled as she began to suck Duncan's dick.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Duncan moaned as his dick was being sucked for the former Juvenile Delinquent.

"Bridgette Don't stop stroking that cock." Harold said as he is about to climax.

"Bridgette I'm about to cum!" Duncan screamed as his cock was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned as the two hard cocks are about to explode.

"OH! CRAP! I'm gonna cum!" Harold screamed as he's about to explode.

"Boys shaft your cocks to my face to complete your therapy session." Bridgette said as she got too her knees.

Harold and Duncan start shafting their cocks aiming towards Bridgette.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and showed her tongue out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold and Duncan came and sprayed both of their cum was sprayed on to her face.

Duncan and Harold and Bridgette collapsed.

"Well you guys are good friends now?" Bridgette asked Duncan and Harold.

"Yes…Yes we are." Harold and Duncan said to Bridgette.

"Good now our session is...officially over." Bridgette said as she put her suit back on and opened the door for both former enemies.

Harold and Duncan left the therapy room.

Former can be friends at any cause…even sexually.

Wow that was cool.

After 2 orgies for now we are back at pairings.

In speaking of pairings the next pairing is going to be…Bridgette and Brick.

Read and review and favorite and follow this story.


	6. Bridgette and Brick

Bridgette and Brick

Ahh…the army…a great place to learn how to serve and protect your country and to make a person's life a living hell…but for Brick it was the perfect place.

After his time on TDROTI ended Brick returned back home to Calgary, Alberta, Canada.

Bridgette and Geoff were at Calgary for his brother's birthday.

"Hey Geoff…I am going to hang out with Brick for a little bit…if that's okay?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Sure Bridge." Geoff said to her.

"Hey Brick!" Bridgette said as she followed Brick.

"Oh, Hello Bridgette what are you doing at this very moment right now." Brick asked her.

"This" Bridgette said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Whoa what in the name of…" Brick said shockingly as Bridgette took him deep into the woods.

"I love Geoff to death but I want some sex from the military man…which you are a military man." Bridgette said seductively as she took off her clothes except her jacket and green panties.

"Whoa you look pretty cute…but Jo is a cuter girl." Brick said to Bridgette.

"You want to have sex with me?" Bridgette asked her.

"Ma'am…yes ma'am." Brick said as Bridgette got down to her knees and unzipped his pants and revealed 10 inches of his army gun (Penis) to Bridgette.

"Wow it's huge and meaty…not meaty as Geoff's" Bridgette said as she licks the cock.

After a few minutes she puts her mouth inside of it and starts sucking it.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMMM" She muffled as she begins the blowjob.

"Ohhhh…shit that is just hot!" Brick said to Bridgette who began to deepthroat his pistol.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMM…" She muffled as she began to deep throat said cock.

"Bridgette…I'm about to cum!" Brick said as he came inside of her mouth.

"Good job Brick…but you might wanna lick my pussy first before you will fuck my ass…do you understand me?" Bridgette said to him.

"Ma'am…Yes ma'am." Brick said as he put his tongue inside of her clit.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmMMMMMM" Brick muffled as he started licking her clitoris.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned as her clit was being licked by the military dude.

"Oh, make me cum make me cum! MAKE ME CUUUUUUM!" Bridgette said with a loud moan as Bridgette's love juices were released right on to Brick's face.

"Now you can fuck my pussy." Bridgette said to Brick.

"Happy too…" Brick said as he puts his hard dick inside of Bridgette's womb.

"Ohh…shit!" Brick said as his hard penis was in there.

"Fuck me hard!" Bridgette said as Brick started thrusting her.

15 minutes went by and his grunts grew crazy like a Bear hunting for some food.

"Ohhhh…Bridgette I'm cumming…I'm cumming!" Brick shouted as he was about to hit his climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette's moan was heard as Brick came inside of her womb.

"How about that so far?" Brick asked her.

"Pretty good…but there is one more thing…can you fuck my ass?" Bridgette asked him as she showed her ass and teased him by spanking it.

"Yes…Bridgette…yes I can fuck your sexy little ass." Brick said as he put his hard and meaty dick (that rhymed) inside of her ass.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Bridgette moaned and groaned as Brick's dick (that also rhymed) was inside of her ass.

"How you like it?" Brick said as he asked her.

"It feels great Brick…thanks" Bridgette said back at him.

"Go slow for me please?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course I can go slowly for you." Brick said as he started thrusting her ass.

As the minutes went by his thrusting speed went a little faster every minute.

While Brick was doing her doggy style…Bridgette was playing with her clit.

"Ohhhhhh…Fuck me…Fuck me Fuck me hard!" Bridgette moaned and said as Brick started to fuck her hard.

Brick is about to hit his climax.

"Bridgette…I am about to release the atomic bomb!" Brick said as she was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Briiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccckkk kkkkkk!" Bridgette moaned as he was about to hit his climax I mean his grunts were like a military man fucking his wife in bed.

"OHHHHHH, FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Brick screamed out as he was about to explode as he put is dick out of her ass and started to shaft it.

Bridgette got down to her knees and opened her mouth waiting for him to explode and Bridgette waited for this moment…the surfer girl being fucked by military man Brick…she was turned on by him. Let's check this little explosion out shall we?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" Brick groaned as his semen exploded into the surfer girl's mouth eyes and face.

After the climax happened they both collapsed in the woods.

"Brick…You were impressive." Bridgette said to him while she was getting her clothes back on.

"Thank you…so were you…anyway I gotta go Jo's looking for me…bye" Brick said as he left.

Wow the next pairing is…Bridgette and…Chef Hatchet

Anyway read and review.


	7. Bridgette and Chef Hatchet

Bridgette and Chef Hatchet

It was during a reunion of Total Drama Island and Chef was serving his crappy food as always.

After dinner was over Bridgette and Geoff were making out and Geoff was stroking Bridgette's hair.

"Hey Bridge…I am a little bit hungry could you please get me some food?" Geoff asked her.

"But will Chef kill me?" Bridgette asked her lover Geoff.

"No way if he did kill you I will give him some sweet chin music." Geoff said back at Bridgette.

"Alright I'll be back in a while." Bridgette said to Geoff as she left to go to the mess hall and get the food.

Bridgette opened the door and quietly closed it and she sneaked pass the door that lead to the kitchen and Chef was asleep so he did not know anything Bridgette entering the kitchen to steal food.

Bridgette's plan to get good food was smooth sailing…that was until she tripped over something.

"WHOA!" She said as she tripped down to the floor and woke Chef up from his nap.

"WHO'S THERE?" Chef said as he woke up.

"Me" Bridgette said scared to deathly.

"YOU ARE IN BIG…BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" Chef said as he grabbed Bridgette by the arm.

"Please put me down I was getting food so I can give the food to Geoff, He is starving to death." Bridgette explained to Chef.

"Alright…I'll let you go…but first you must have sex with me." Chef said with a deviant look on his face.

"WHAT?! EWWW NO! I WILL NOT CHEAT ON GEOFF!" Bridgette yelled at him.

"OK then…no sex…no food." Chef said as he started to walk away.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'll have sex with you." Bridgette said as she caved in.

"Good now take off your shorts and I'll be back." Chef said as he had to go and take some Viagra and while he was doing that Bridgette took off her shorts revealing blue panties.

"Well I hope he's good to me…" Bridgette thought of in her head.

"I'm here and I am ready for love making." Chef said as he took off his shirt revealing 6 pack abs

"Wow Chef you are good looking now let's see what are you packing under there…" Bridgette said as she unzipped his pants and taking off his tight white briefs and put the briefs down all the way to his ankles and threw them onto the table and revealed a 11 inch Black Snake. (Not being racist I swear on my grandma's grave)

"Ohhhh…Chef…you look good…" Bridgette said seductively as she began to suck his long snake.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Shit!" Chef said and moaned as his long cucumber was being sucked by the hottest Surfer girl on this planet…Bridgette.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmMMMM" She muffled as she began to suck the member known as "Little Chef".

After a few minutes she began to deep throat the cock.

Chef stroked her beautiful hair and began to pull her hair back so she can take it all in…and then choking sounds were heard and Chef let go of her.

Bridgette began to deep throat it again but this time Chef was about to unleash his white maple syrup inside of her.

"OOHHHHHHHH, Shit! I'm CUMMING I'M CUMMING!" Chef moaned and said as his white maple syrup was released inside of her mouth.

"How was that so far?" Chef asked her seductively.

"Good…but what do you wanna do now?" She asked him back seductively as well.

"Let me lick your pussy." Chef said sexually to her.

"Alright" She said as she took her panties off revealing the most beautiful clitoris he has ever seen and she lay down on her back to one of the tables and spread her legs open...to show Chef her vagina.

"Come get lick me whole Chef." Bridgette said as Chef crawled up to Bridgette.

(Did you know that those tables at the mess hall in Total drama can hold up to 1000 pounds of weight?)

Chef put his tongue out and began licking the cunt.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmMMMM" He muffled as he started licking her clit.

"OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned as her clit was being licked by Chef.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmMMMMMM" He muffled again as he once more licked her clit in a steam boat like fashion.

"OHHHH…Make me cum…Make me CUM! YEEESSSS! OHH!" Bridgette said as her love juices exploded on to Chef's face. After that happened he got a towel and cleaned it up from his face and then they took a little break for about 45 seconds.

"So Chef…what do you want to do next?" Bridgette asked him.

"Well I was thinking of fucking your clit." Chef said to Bridgette.

"You got your wish…I am ready for you." Bridgette said to him back.

As soon as Bridgette said that Chef put his snake inside of her womb and started thrusting it slowly.

After several minutes he began to groan.

"Ooooooh…Yeah…how do like it my Bitch?" Chef said to him.

"It feels so hot…more…give me moooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeee!" Bridgette said as she demanded more.

Chef went faster and harder as she was about to explode.

"Chef…I'm about to cum again!" Bridgette said to him.

"ME too…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chef said and groaned as he came inside of her womb.

"Chef I'm still horny enough…do me doggy style." Bridgette as she had a finger in her ass.

"Okay." Chef said as Bridgette removed her finger from her ass.

After she removed her finger form her ass…Chef's dick was inside of her ass.

"Chef…start already…" Bridgette said as the thrusting began.

For the next 15 minutes Chef Thrusts her slow to make sure that it was safe to keep going.

"CHEF…HARDER…FUCK MY ASS! HARDER!" Bridgette screamed as she played with her clit.

Chef's grunts grew louder and more aggressive like Chef on a hunt.

"Ohhhhhhh! Bridgette I'm about to cum!" Chef said as he's about to hit his climax.

After a few more thrusts Chef came inside of her ass.

"Get some on me…" Bridgette said as Chef shafted his cock.

Chef's white gravy was all over Bridgette and they collapsed and after that they got dressed Bridgette got her food and Chef and Bridgette went their separate ways.

Dang…anyway it's Bridgette and Mike.

Read and review.


	8. Bridgette and Mike

Bridgette and Mike

After the latest season of Total Drama ended Bridgette and Geoff met Mike and Zoey and Bridgette and Mike were talking.

"So Mike how've you been as of late?" Bridgette asked him.

"Oh, I've been good as of late my personalities have gone down in the last 6 months anything new with you?" Mike said and asked her.

"Oh, I've been good…you want to have something to drink?" Bridgette asked Mike.

"Sure what about some lemonade…some water…?" Mike asked her.

"No…I want something else." Bridgette said as she unzipped his pants and released an 8 inch penis.

"Bridgette…? What are you doing?" He asked her.

"MMMMMMMmmmmMMMMM" Bridgette muffled as she began to suck his dick.

"Oh, god don't stop." He yelled out.

Bridgette began to deep throat it.

"Oh, God! It's Coming OH! GOD!" He yelled as he climaxed inside of her mouth and Bridgette zipped his pants back up.

"That's what I wanted to drink." Bridgette said as she left as she and Mike went their separate ways.

Now the next pairing is another orgy um, Trent, Justin, Cody, Harold known as the drama brothers and Bridgette are next.

And BTW I don't care if it was too short or not.

Read and review BAZINGA!


	9. Bridgette and the Drama borthers

Bridgette and the drama brothers

It was after a Drama brothers concert and they were busy getting ready to leave the city backstage but they were stopped by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The drama brothers ask.

"It's a fan so…I'm letting her in." The guard said as Bridgette entered.

"Oh my gosh I love you guys so much my name is Bridgette and I am a huge fan…and I want to join your fan club but I do not know what to do?" Bridgette said to the four some.

"Well Bridgette we love the fans and there are 2 ways of joining our fan club either you join by going on our website or something else…" Justin said as he took off his shirt.

"By having sex with the four of us…Cody said as he took off his shirt also.

"WHAT? EW NO! I will NEVER CHEAT ON GEOFF! BUT OKAY…" Bridgette said as she unzipped Trent's pants and it revealed 8 inches of dick and she began to suck his dick and Cody and Harold and Justin lined up to get their cock sucked.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmMMMMM MM!" She muffled as she was about to get some juice from Trent's musical cock.

"OH! Damn it! Here it comes!" He yelled as he came inside of her mouth.

"Alright who's next?" Bridgette said as Cody went up next and his cock was a good 9 inches.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmMMMMMMM!" She muffled as the tech nerd's wiener was being sucked by the surfer girl.

"OH! Shhhhit…" Cody moaned and said as she began to deep throat it.

"Stop for a second I want Harold's cock…" Bridgette said as Harold put his 9 inch nerdy cock inside of her mouth…and began to suck it…

"How do you like your meeting with us so far?" Harold asked her.

"It's been great…" Bridgette said as she began to deep throat it.

"Harold, Cody I want both of your cocks inside of my mouth now!" She said as the two nerds meaty dicks were inside of Bridgette and that was music to their ears.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled as she deep throats the 2 cocks.

"Sweet steamroller this is fantastic." Harold as he stoked her beautiful hair.

"OH! Crap! I'm gonna cum!" Cody yelled as they came inside of her mouth.

"Now I want Justin…" She said as she put his schlong inside of her mouth and began to suck the long manhood.

"Oh Yeah!" Justin said as Bridgette began to deep throat his meat.

"Damn! It's cumming! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he came inside of her mouth.

"Who wants to fuck me…?" Bridgette asked as Trent's cock was being stroked as Harold is doing her wet pussy while Justin is doing her ass while Cody's cock was being sucked again.

After 20 minutes they came.

"Boys finish this thing so will be in your fan club." Bridgette said as Trent, Justin, Cody, and Harold, shafted their cocks in front of Bridgette's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They groaned as they came over Bridgette's body and cleaned up and Bridgette cleaned up and got dressed and left.

"Thanks guys see you real soon." Bridgette said as she left backstage and started making out with Geoff and they made their way to the car.

"Guys…that was fun and by the way let's go to our next show" Justin said as they left the city to go on for their next show.

Anyway my birthday presents are now complete read and review and who's next a new pairing…Bridgette and…Chris McLean enjoy and CharlieHarperfan88 Happy birthday dude!

**Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!**


	10. Bridgette and Chris McLean

Bridgette and Chris McLean

It was a cool night in Muskoka Ontario as Bridgette sneaked out of her cabin and went into the kitchen to grab a snack just after midnight.

"Well there is nothing better than a midnight snack." Bridgette said as something squeaked.

"AH HA! Gotcha!" Chris said as he saw Bridgette grab a snack.

"Well well…well…what do we have here Bridgette getting a snack in the middle of the night...you ought to be kicked off of the island for that." Chris said to the surfer girl.

"But I was starving to death." Bridgette retorted back at Chris.

"Or do a little job for me…" Chris said as he unzipped his pants showing off a 9 inch dick in front of Bridgette.

"Absolutely Chris," Bridgette said as she began to lick the head of his member.

"Come here Bridgette. Suck that cock, you can eat it all." Chris said as she began to suck the host's mighty cock.

"HMM…" She muffled as she began to suck the pecker.

"Do you like that I'm doing as you wanted?" Bridgette asked in between sucking his cock.

Bridgette took off her sleep clothes which were a bra and a pair of panties.

"Stop sucking my dick and let me see your ass!" Chris commanded Bridgette and she showed her bodacious ass to Chris.

"Look it's blinking it really wants your cock so bad now fuck me…" Bridgette ordered as she spanked her ass.

"As you wish…" Chris said as he put little Chris inside of her ass.

"SO TAKE MY COCK!" Chris yelled as his pecker was inside of her ass.

"YEAH! SHOVE IT ALL IN ME! I WANT TO BE FUCKED BY YOUR COCK!" Bridgette yelled as something was about to twink inside of the host.

"DAMN I'M CUMMING! I'M ALMOST CUMMING! BRIDGETTE YOUR ASS IS ON FIRE I CAN'T CONTROL IT ANYMORE!" Chris yelled as his cock was blood vein red.

"I'm cumming! AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Chris screamed as the sperm exploded inside of her ass.

"Cumm inside of me!" Bridgette yelled as he came inside of her tender ass.

"Yeah I'm getting ready for Blaineley anyway come here now I want to fuck your pussy." Chris said to her.

"You are so naughty Chris very naughty…let's do this thing." Bridgette said to him.

"Great!" Chris said to her.

"But Chris does it fit all inside my pussy?" Bridgette asked him.

"Well let's find out." Chris said as he puts his dick inside of her pussy.

"UUGHHHHHH! It's sliding. But your cock is so thick it's tearing my pussy."

"You will probably get used to it in a little bit." Chris said as Bridgette went up and down on his cock.

"YES! IT'S TRUE I'M STARTING TO FEEL NICE AND HORNY AND YOU'RE SO HOT CHRIS!" Bridgette said as she felt pain and pleasure but mainly pleasure.

"SHUT UP, FUCK BITCH!" Chris yelled as the sex got hotter.

"LET ME RIDE THIS COCK!" Bridgette yelled as the penetration was even smoother.

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU ALL MY BITCH!" Chris yelled at Bridgette.

"YEAH! YEAH! CALL ME YOUR BITCH! CALL ME YOUR BITCH!" Bridgette yelled back at Chris.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME ALL!" Bridgette yelled out as something was about to be released from the host.

"GET UP! So I can cum all over your face!" Chris said as he slid pout of her pussy and began shafting his cock over Bridgette's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris groaned as he came all over her face.

"CUM!" Bridgette yelled before he came all over her face.

"So are you gonna kick me out or let me stay?" Bridgette asked him as she wiped the semen off of her face and put her clothes back on.

"I'm going to let you stay…" Chris said as he French kissed her and they went their separate ways.

Well that was wired anyway now it's time for another orgy this time It's Bridgette…and…Cody…and…Noah!

Read and Review


	11. Bridgette and Noah and Cody

Bridgette and Noah and Cody

Ahh…school…a place to learn things and to make friends…and 2 nerdy boys were in the principal's office for pulling a prank on a bully.

The principal was Bridgette

"But Ma'am honestly we did not know that I swear to god." Noah said to Principal Bridgette.

"Is that right well…why did you bully that boy?" Bridgette asked Noah.

"Because he stole my lunch money." Noah responded angrily at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT DO YOU HEAR ME?" Bridgette asked sternly.

"Yes…ma'am." Noah said with a scared tone in his voice.

"Now look that kid stole my lunch money too and we had too poor the bucket of oatmeal all over his head it was for revenge." Cody said to her.

"But did you know what he was allergic to oatmeal?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yes…" Cody said to Bridgette.

"Well…I have to give you 2 private detentions with me after school in room 1.346" Bridgette said as she gave the 2 nerds detention for the afternoon.

4 hours later and the final bell rang to end the school day and the door opened and the 2 nerds arrived.

"Oh, boys you made it." Bridgette said as she threw her cigarette away.

"Yes ma'am and we are the only ones here?" Cody asked her with a confused look on her face.

"Because all the other trouble makers are on the other side of the school." Bridgette said as she wrote her name on the board and closed the blinds on the windows.

"Okay…cool." Noah said as he drank his water bottle.

"Great now boys sit down in front of me…" Bridgette ordered as she began to take her jacket off and her glasses and undid her pony tail.

"Ma'am what are you?" Cody asked in a stunned way.

"Please boys call me…Bridgette" She said as she took off her dress shirt and she locked the door.

"Okay…" Noah said as Bridgette undid half of her suit revealing her 36 DD breasts to the 2 nerds.

"Well what are you doing standing around for take off your clothes and do me…" Bridgette said as she took off her bottom half of the suit revealing a black lacy thong.

"Ohh…my god!" Noah and Cody said as they drooled and unzipped their pants revealing Noah's 9 inch bookworm and Cody's 10 inch nerdy cock.

"Oh…my…god…those cocks are huge Cody stock your cock out so I can suck your cock while I stroke Noah's bookworm.

"Okay…Bridgette…" Cody said as he put his cock inside of her mouth and began to suck the schlong.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled as she stroked Noah's cock as well.

"Oh…god please don't stop please?" Cody said as she began to deep throat it.

"Oh! God! Oh God! I'm Cumming!" Cody yelled as he came inside of her mouth.

"That tasted good now Noah come here…so I can suck your bookworm." Bridgette said as Noah entered Bridgette's mouth and began to suck it.

"Ohh! Damn it! Come on! Bridgette!" Noah groaned as she began to deep throat his cock like crazy.

"OH! SWEET JESUS CHRIST! HERE I COME! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Noah yelled as he came inside of her mouth.

"Your brain juices tastes good so far now take off your pants and suck me like there's no tomorrow!" Bridgette said as Cody lined up to fuck her pussy while Noah lines up to fuck her ass.

"Do this and you can go home." Bridgette said as they began to penetrate her.

"Ohhhhhh!" Both of them moaned as their cocks are inside of her for the first time.

"Noah and Cody please fuck me hard…fuck me hard…please!" Bridgette commanded as they switched positions.

"Ohhh YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned as they penetrated her body again.

"Holy shit this is great!" Cody said as he fist bumped Noah.

"I agree this is fun…Ohh! I'm about to cum." Noah yelled.

"Me too dude!" Cody yelled also.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of the groaned as they came inside of her.

"Boys get some on me please…" Bridgette said as she fingered her pussy while the 2 boys shafted their huge nerdy cocks in front of her face.

"OHHHHHHHH! HERE WE CUM!" Both of them yelled out.

"AHHHHHH!" Bridgette yelled as she came from her orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them came all over Bridgette's face and mouth and tits.

"Now do we leave?" Noah asked.

"No…put both of your still hard cocks inside of my mouth so I can get some more." Bridgette said as the 2 nerds meaty little cocks are planted inside of her mouth.

"Sweet Mother of God this is great!" Noah said in amazement.

"OH! FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" Cody yelled as he and Noah grunted and came inside of her mouth.

"Ahh…that was awesome you can go home now…" Bridgette said as the two nerds left the classroom and went their separate ways.

Well now it is time for a pairing called Bridgette and Cody

Read and Review like always


	12. Bridgette and Cody

Bridgette and Cody

Ahh…Atlanta Georgia…the home of the Atlanta Braves…

But it is also where Cody is at for school at Georgia State University where he is the dean.

The dean and the teacher secretly love each other.

They were making out in the dean's office.

"Oh Dean Anderson you kiss really well…" Professor Bridgette said as she began to unzip his pants revealing briefs and a 10 inch dick and then put his briefs to another table and then began to suck his cock.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Bridgette muffled as she began to suck it.

"Ohh…god…" Cody said as she begins to deep throat it.

"Professor…here it comes…I'm cumming!" Cody screamed as he came inside of her mouth and Bridgette was still sucking the dick when he came.

After the blowjob ended Bridgette stood up and took off her skirt luckily she was not wearing any panties at all her pussy was wet from the blowjob...and Bridgette kept her tank top on but she took her bra off revealing 34 CC breasts to Cody.

"Dean Anderson…fuck my pussy…I want your cock inside of my womb." Bridgette said as she crawled onto Cody's chest.

"Please sweet thing call me Cody." Cody said

"Alright you got it I'll do it." Cody continued to say as he went into the cowgirl position.

Cody put his hard cock inside of Bridgette's pink womb and started doing the cowgirl position…Bridgette went up and down because of this.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!...YEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH" Bridgette moaned as she was getting used to having sex.

"How do you like it?" Cody asked her.

"It's great I love it…and fuck me harder!" Bridgette screamed as a climax was about to happen…or not let's find out!

"Bridgette I'm about to…I'm gonna!" Cody as he was about to explode.

"NO! Not now…" Bridgette said as he shivered because premature ejaculation was not going to happen on his watch.

"Cody Fuck my ass! Please fuck it so hard please." Bridgette asked Cody as he put his still hard cock inside of Bridgette's ass.

"OHHHHHHHH…YEEEAAAAHHHH" Bridgette said as he started the doggy style.

"How I'm doing so far?" Cody asked her.

"Great now fuck my ass harder!" Bridgette said as he went harder.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…It's almost here professor!" Cody screamed as he was about to hit his climax.

"Shit! I'm cumming! I am going to cum!" Cody screamed as he was about to explode.

"OH! YES! YES!" Bridgette screamed as Cody gave her a few more pumps inside of her ass.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh CODY!" Bridgette yelled as Cody came.

"Oh! BRIDGETTE AHHHHHH!" Cody grunted as he came inside of her ass and they fell asleep on his desk for the rest of the night and after that they went their separate ways.

The next orgy is Bridgette, Geoff and Ezekiel.

**Don't even think about complaining that it was short anyway read and review!**


	13. Bridgette and Geoff and Ezekiel

Bridgette and Geoff and Ezekiel,

It was after one of their shows in New York and Bridgette was ready for sexual intercourse with her two friends.

Geoff and Ezekiel…

Now Bridgette wants to give the two lucky bastards a sex show.

"Zeke that was an awesome show tonight I don't know what could make this night any better." Geoff said as Bridgette sported a baby blue nightie with panties and heels and slutty fishnet stockings.

"Oh boys…" Bridgette said seductively as Zeke and Geoff gasped.

"Holy…Shit." Zeke said as he was shocked as Bridgette looked sexy.

"You…Said…it." Geoff said as he began to unzip his pants.

"Zeke I wanna suck Geoff's cock first." She said as she put his cock inside of her mouth.

Zeke then began to unzip his pants as well.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Bridgette muffled as she began to suck his dick and then she stroked Ezekiel's dick also.

"Oh…Damn it!" Geoff said as she then began to deep throat the Canadian cock and then she played with his balls and then kissed his balls.

"Oh Fuck! I'm Gonna CUM!" Geoff yelled as he came inside of her mouth.

"You always taste good Geoffy." Bridgette said as she began to suck Ezekiel's dick.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Bridgette muffled as for the first time ever she began to suck prairie boy's dick and he loved every minute of it.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…" Ezekiel moaned as he began to stroke her hair and push her back and forth through his dick as she began to deep throat his penis.

"I'm Cumming eh," Zeke said as he came inside of her mouth.

"You both taste good now Geoffy fuck my ass while Zeke let me suck your cock some more dude." Bridgette said as she took off her panties and heels and then began to do it on the bed.

Geoff doing her doggy style and Zeke's cock being sucked by the surfer girl.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM …" Bridgette muffled as she began to deep throat his cock again.

"Oh, Bridgette…Don't stop…" Ezekiel said as he took off his hat and threw the hat away.

"Um, Zeke I think we both are going to cum…" Geoff said as they both came inside of Bridgette.

"Wow…I'm not tired so Geoffy give me your mighty cock this time while Ezekiel you lick my cunt." Bridgette said as she was on her back while Geoff's meaty dick was being sucked while Ezekiel was licking her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MM…" Bridgette muffled as Geoff's mighty cock penetrated her mouth while Zeke was motor boating her fine clit.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Ezekiel muffles as he was licking her clit again as he puts a finger in there while Geoff came inside of her mouth and then she moaned crazily.

"Ohhhh…yeah that's it Zeke make me cum…MAKE ME CUM! AHHH!" Bridgette moaned and said as she came on Ezekiel's face.

"You taste good Bridgette…" Ezekiel said as she started stroking his hair.

"Thanks…Zeke…now you guys fuck me whole then you know the rest…" Bridgette said as Geoff laid down then Bridgette did the same and then Zeke was on top of Bridgette and Geoff puts his dick inside of her womb and Zeke puts his prairie dick inside of her ass they started fucking her.

After the started thrusting, the grunts started and they grew to be like animals breeding.

"Harder Boys…Fuck me HARDER!" Bridgette shouted as both of them still penetrated her like there is no tomorrow.

"OH! GOD! OH GOD! Bridgette I'm about to cum!" Geoff said to her.

"Ohhhhhh! I'm going to cum too eh?" Ezekiel said in agreement.

"Good…cum I want both of you're cum…" Bridgette said as they stopped.

Ezekiel and Geoff started to shaft their cocks at Bridgette's face.

Bridgette sticks her tongue out waiting as Geoff's and Zeke's dicks were in millimeters of each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" They both groaned as they came inside of Bridgette's mouth.

"Boys…that was wonderful…" Bridgette said as she kissed Geoff and then kissed Ezekiel.

"Thanks Bridgette…" Geoff said as he was beat.

"Thanks eh?" Ezekiel said as he was also beat.

"You're welcome guys…and I really needed it…" Bridgette said as she put her hoodie jacket and her panties back on.

"Me too…" Geoff said as he put his AEROPOSTLE shirt back on and Hanes Briefs.

"Me three eh?" Ezekiel said as he also put his Hanes briefs on.

"Good night guys…" Bridgette said as she was in the middle of the king sized bed and Kissed Geoff and Ezekiel.

"Good night Bridgey bear…" Geoff said as he French kissed her.

"Good night Bridgette." Ezekiel said as he kissed her.

"Well good night Geoff…" Ezekiel said.

"Night Zeke…" Geoff said as they both kissed each other for the very first time and then fell asleep.

**Hot Damn that was a hot orgy…anyway now we are back with original pairings and we have Bridgette and Owen.**

**Read and Review!**


	14. Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, and Justin

Bridgette and Geoff and DJ and Justin and Duncan.

Hey it's Gidgettefan95 I was going to do Bridgette and Owen but I have decided to do…Bridgette and Geoff and DJ and Justin and Duncan…my apologies for people who have been looking forward some heavy loving anyway on with the story.

Now…it was Vancouver Canada, and it was at Vancouver high school and it was after a win for the Wolves at they mauled the wildcats 86 to 3.

Bridgette is the main cheerleader who unlike all other cheerleaders are airheads and potheads and selfish and corrupt.

She was not corrupt, selfish, and more.

Meanwhile her boyfriend Geoff was the captain of the team the quarterback led the province in passing yards Touchdowns and more.

Justin was the wide receiver and led the province in rushing yards and rushing Touchdowns.

DJ was the lead tackler.

It was in the locker room and the head coach left the building and then Bridgette and Geoff were sucking face.

"Geoffy since we won the game it's time for a private celebration…with the 4 best players on the team." Bridgette said as she took her cheerleading uniform off revealing a white bra and a lacy black thong as she untied his football pants which revealed his 11 inch schlong…to Bridgette's gasp she just started to suck the holy hell out of it.

While Duncan and DJ and Justin untied their own pants and then began getting their members hard like two rocks.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM M…" Bridgette muffled as she began to suck the mighty hammer of Geoff Michaels.

"Oh…shiiiiiit…" Geoff moaned as she began to deep throat him.

"Oh...god…I'm gonna cum…" Geoff said as he came inside of her mouth and the Bridgette put her drool on his cock.

"Okay…Duncey…you are next…" Bridgette said as Duncan's 9 inch member was getting sucked by the head cheerleader.

"Oh…god dammit!" Duncan moaned as he came inside of her mouth after she bobbed it up and down.

After sucking DJ's might 12 inch member he came as well.

"Who wants to fuck me whole?" Bridgette asked them.

"We all do." Geoff and Duncan and DJ and Justin said to her.

"Good now first Geoff fuck me hard…while Duncan fuck my ass while Justin…give me your cucumber while DJ I'll hold your member…" Bridgette said as Geoff put his member inside of her pussy while Duncan put his juvenile member inside of her ass…while Justin's member got sucked while Bridgette stroked DJ's member.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Bridgette muffled as Justin was about to climax over her mouth.

"Oh…sweet baby Jesus I'm gonna cum!" Justin yelled as he came over her mouth.

"Geoffy...fuck me…FUCK ME!" Bridgette yelled as everyone else stopped penetrating her and started shafting their members.

"Oh…god…oh Bridgette…I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Geoff yelled as he was about to climax all over her womb doggy style.

"Oh…Geoff…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned as he came inside of her pussy.

"Now…you 4 boys get to cum…on me…and my girls…: Bridgette said as she took her top of revealing 34 CC Boobs.

Then Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Justin all shafted their cocks near her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" The four boys climaxed and came all over her face and breasts.

"You guys were great…I love you Geoff." Bridgette said as she wiped the cum off of her face and chest while they both kissed.

**Holy Crap! That was hot indeed.**

**Anyway…next up is…the greatest couple in the history of Total Drama…Geoff and Bridgette.**

**Read and review WWWYKI!**


End file.
